


Oh it's exactly what it looks like

by PinkPortrait



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPortrait/pseuds/PinkPortrait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pops in unannounced at a fangirl's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh it's exactly what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> Auth0r's Inc0herent Ramblings: If you don't have anything USEFUL to add, you didn't like it, and are going to be rude don't bother reviewing. Otherwise please do. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'm always trying to be a better writer.
> 
> I wrote this about a year ago.  
> Excuse the giant blocks of text that's just how it copied into here.

A young woman around 20 sat in her bedroom pouring over books. It was late everyone else in her family had gone to bed. But she stayed up reading,writing, and thinking.

  
She nearly yelped as she saw someone materialize in front of her bed. And again as she realized who it was. But her voice was stuck in her throat and only a tiny squeak came out.  
A voice like velvet wafted to her.  
"Hello Midgardian."  
She sat there not believing her eyes with her mouth open for a good five seconds before speaking.  
"Who are you?" Her voice sounded rough and unused.  
"I don't think I need to tell you that." Standing around 6 feet tall with sleek,raven, black hair he looked at her with a smug expression.  
"But...that's not...what?" She sputtered sitting up straighter.  
"It is quite simple really. The tesseract can move through space and time. Also to parallel universes but I suspect you've already guessed that with your proclivity towards the sciences as I believe you call it." He took a seat in the corner of her room legs splayed casually. She tried not to notice where her mind wanted to take her with these images in front of her.  
"So are you saying, that every TV show,every book,every thought,every movie, has a parallel universe where they actually exist?" She asked in disbelief. Her head was spinning. Was it really possible that Loki was alive and in her bedroom talking to her about the fundamentals of theoretical physics?  
"Hmm," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "that is a good question pet. I've been to several universes that are entertainment in others but I do not know if all exist. That would interesting to find out I will have to do that sometime."  
Pet? Her brain skipped on that part like the scratched part of a CD. She suddenly felt warm despite the coolness of the night. Then it suddenly struck her.  
"Wait, how do you know I'm studying Physics?" Asking dumbfounded. But "studying" was a poor word. Obsessed,intrigued, those would've be more accurate. He smiled mischievously.  
"I've been watching you for a while now." Not a trace of embarrassment in his voice. He stared intently at her.  
Her throat tightened. What honestly is happening right now? She thought to herself.  
"Why?"  
He rested his head on his arm still staring.  
"Why? I find you fascinating. Especially at night."  
She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. Had he really seen that?  
"Um, then my next question is why are you here?" She decided to gloss over the many reasons she was in fact not fascinating in the slightest and about the whole seeing her at night thing.  
"Do you wish me to leave?" He remained perfectly comfortable where he was. She suspected even though he had asked he had no intention of being directed out.  
"No I didn't say that. I just would like to know why you're here in the first place."  
His eyes glinted devilishly.  
"You've been calling for me have you not?" Her face flushed again wildly this time. "How could I ignore such desperate pleas?"  
She didn't have anything to say to that. She had said his name. In times by herself or so she thought. But how could someone blame her? Thousands of others were entranced with him as well.  
"So the question that remains is what do you want from me." He stated as if he was asking her about the weather.  
Don't panic don't panic she thought. But it didn't help her heart was bounding in her chest. She knew enough about this universe to know that Loki could be dangerous when he wanted to be. Be smart. Think logically.  
"Is that a trick question? I-I don't wish to anger you." She tried to keep the tremor out of her voice.  
"You will not be punished for your answer whatever it is. But I will get what I came for..." The threat lingered in the air. A shiver went down her spine staring into his green depths.  
She knew what she wanted. She was just afraid to say it and he knew this. . She also knew how insanely stupid it was considering the consequences. But it wasn't a want it anymore was it? It was a need. The way humans needed to breath. She couldn't be miss responsible forever could she? Hadn't she earned the right to make a few mistakes?  
"I-I-" She stuttered.  
"I can't hear you dear you must speak clearly."  
"I want you." She found the power within her throat from the burning between her legs which she crossed. It didn't go unnoticed. He stood up and walked towards where she was sitting on her bed.  
"Want me? Want me to do what? I'm not a mind reader you have to tell what it is exactly you want." He said almost innocently. He wasn't going to make this easy for her was he?  
"I want you in the way a woman wants a man..."  
He leaned over to be on level with her eyesight.  
"Oh? Is that what you want? Do you want me inside you? Is that it?" He asked teasingly. Her face felt like it was on fire she nodded numbly. His face lost it's teasing smile.  
"Say it." He demanded.  
Her lips parted slightly but she needed to regain her thoughts again before she could speak.  
"I...I want you inside me." Her voice was barely there but the words came out. He grinned sadistically.  
"Lay down on the bed."  
She did as she was ordered shaking slightly.  
"Trembling already my dear?" He mused.  
Her heart beat picked up again as she felt the bed dip. He hovered above her on his hands and knees. Bending his head down he lightly kissed her lips her eyes fluttered. It was sweet gentle kisses that he worked down to her collarbone and then without warning he ripped her nightshirt open. She was completely naked underneath since she had been getting ready for bed. He leaned back and examined her. His eyes ran over her full chest hungrily.  
"You are very blessed here my pet." He said taking one of her already pert nipples in hand. Her mouth parted as he rolled it in between his fingers. And then gently massaging the one he lowered his head to the other taking her breast in his warm mouth. She grabbed the sheets with her hands and whimpered. His tongue traced around her areola which hardened the tip even more. He sucked starting out gentle and increasing the pressure. She lace her fingers through his hair cradling his head letting out a moan. He nipped playfully at the bud and she whimpered again almost as if in pain. He chuckled. "Getting anxious already? I haven't even started my torture for you yet." Somehow she wanted whatever he had in mind.  
He kissed her again, deeply this time exploring her mouth with his tongue. She reciprocated sliding her tongue over his. He growled through it and kissed her harder fighting for complete dominance. The cheeks beneath her hands were soft and cool. He finally broke away from her when she could no longer breath. He took the opportunity to shed his shirt and ground his hips into hers abruptly. He slowly rocked back and forth on her his heated erection hitting against her throbbing core. She moaned but tried to stifle the sound a little bit. She needed to remember they weren't the only ones in the house. And she doubted her door was locked. But he kept on rubbing against her. She grabbed onto his hips as he rode her to edge of insanity. She ached to the point of pain getting higher and higher with every touch but no satisfaction. He watched her face enjoying the results. Her breathing came in rough now with her pupil's heavily dilated. She surprised by taking his hand and putting two of his fingers in her mouth entranced he watched her sucking and licking them seductively eyes closed. He felt his own breath hitch watching her.  
"Look at me."  
And she did, cool green staring into a dark brown she played with his fingers. He moved them in and out of her mouth watching her tantalizing lips on them. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as he watched. Then after a minute he became aware that he had lost himself in the moment giving her momentarily the upper hand. He pulled his hand away and got off her. Shocked she looked at him confused and a little hurt but she didn't have time to say anything because next thing she knew she was flipped over on to her stomach. He pressed his whole body's weight against her.  
"What do you want to do now?" His lips brushed the side of her ear with his question. He felt her shiver. "Do you want me to take you now?" A small whimper was her only reply.  
"Are you sure my dear? I can't promise I'll stop if you cry. Are you prepared to be ruined?" His voice was dangerous but sensual at the same time. She let out a yes which was more of a cry then anything. With that he pulled down her loose pants and discarded them. Then got off of her and she rolled onto her back to look at him. As he was undoing his trousers.  
"Get on your hands and knees." He hissed at her. She did as instructed and felt the bed dip again. He pulled her hips to him something hard,warm, and wet rested between her thighs. He made quick work of her underwear ripping it at the seams and tossing it aside. He thrust into her roughly. She felt pain but she didn't care there was so much pleasure associated with it. He thrust into her again and she bite her lip.  
"My my we are tight little one. I'm sorry I don't feel like breaking you in gently..."  
Again, deeper, she cried out but she still ached for him to be deeper. Her body was adjusting but she still felt swollen. Her wetness covered him making it easier to slide in and out so he picked up the pace. Clenching tightly around him she breathed hard. It still hurt as he drove himself deeper and deeper into her. She saw spots in front of her eyes but she wasn't sure whether it was from the pain or pleasure. She clenched tighter as he hit her sweet spot muscles quivering. An "Oh" escaped her lips. And he slowed down tortuously slow.  
"No...what are you...doing...?" She breathed.  
"You'll cum when I allow it." He said coldly. She whimpered for what felt like the hundredth time. He picked up the pace more rapidly then before thrusting deep and fast she grabbed the sheets with her hands. The intense pleasure slightly eclipsed the pain. His hands dug into her hip bruising the sensitive skin. She felt him hit her sweet spot again painfully. Again and again and again. Forcefully driving into her. She could feel was him in her she clenched him tightly increasing the pleasure. As she came she started to scream but he then covered her mouth with his hand. He came a second later filling her with something warm and moaning slightly. Her orgasm seemed to last for minutes instead of seconds. He let her mouth go and she whimpered into the bed. He then pulled out of her. Her dripping with his cum and rolled her onto her back like a lifeless doll. Her breathing was slowly catching up to her but she felt so weak and tired.  
He leaned upright against the headboard to the bed delivering another throaty chuckle and pulling her exhausted form onto him. The feeling of her body naked and flush against his was exquisite. She molded around him with his arm keeping her securely against him. He ran his hand through her long hair absentmindedly.  
"You were very good especially considering you were a maiden."  
Her cheeks got hot again realizing what he meant. She glanced down at the sheets. They had blood on them not a lot but enough for him to realize if he hadn't realized it immediately.  
Oh God she was tired. Her eyelids kept drooping  
"Wore you out didn't I?" He said pulling the covers over her. "To be expected. Rest now."  
Her mind felt fuzzy but happy. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of his breathing.


End file.
